1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding a fishing rod in a raised position, and more particularly to a rod holder for holding a fishing rod so as to free a fisherman from holding the fishing rod manually. The invention uses a unique mounting arrangement so that the rod holder can be mounted onto a support such as, but not limited to, a standard, a seat pedestal of a fishing boat or on a leg of a lawn chair, which keeps the reel from coming into contact with the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rod holders were initially used by fishermen while still fishing, but have also come to be utilized during trolling, drifting and even jigging, for example. Rod holders range from a forked stick embedded into the bank of a body of water to tubes which can be embedded into the bank of a body of water and to adjustable models mountable on fishing boats.
Ural E. Davis describes a FISHING ROD HOLDER in U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,412 which can be mounted onto a support standard embedded into the bank of a stream or clamped onto a boat, wherein the rod holder is comprised of a substantially semi-cylindrical cradle hinged to a tube which is to mounted onto the support standard. Davis's rod holder requires the use of a U-shaped clip to hold the fishing rod in the cradle.
Walter E. Knopf describes a FISHING ROD HOLDER in U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,661 having a ground insertable end portion, a rod support end portion and a cylindrical socket middle portion. Knopf's device is usable only after it has been inserted into the ground which may be difficult to do in some locations and is not usable in areas where there is no "ground" in which the rod holder can be inserted, such as a fishing pier.
Walter L. Gellatly's FISHING POLE HOLDER described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,861 has a tubular member for receiving the fishing rod handle, a support spike driven into the ground and a biasing device connected between the tubular member and the support spike which is capable of pivoting and thus assisting in setting a hook in a biting fish. Gellatly's device is usable only after it has been inserted into the ground which may be difficult to do in some locations and is not usable in areas where there is no "ground" in which the rod holder can be inserted, such as a boat dock.
The FISHING ROD HOLDER described by Alfred Mengo, Sr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,171 has a tubular member into which a handle of a fishing rod can be inserted. The tubular member is attached to a bracket which can swivel at various angles vertically, wherein the bracket is pivotally attached to a base adapted to be mounted on the hull of a boat. Mengo's device is secured to the boat's hull by three screws and thus is not capable of being repositioned or moved to support a rod from the bank of a stream.
Joseph E. Comeau describes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,072 a FISHING ROD HOLDER HAVING DUAL MOUNTING CAPABILITIES so that the holder can be placed in the sand or mounted onto a bumper of a vehicle. Comeau's rod holder comprises a longitudinal tubular member having a reel accommodating slot, wherein the tubular member is secured to a spiked member containing an anchor plate. Also provided is a bracket assembly which mounts to a bumper of a vehicle and receives the rod holder. Comeau's device is intended to be used from the shore of a body of water and cannot be used on a fishing boat.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,678 by William F. McCann and Daniel J. Dryna illustrates a COMBINED FISHING ROD HOLDER AND TROLLING BOARD intended for use on a trolling fishing boat, and is capable of using a looped wire type rod holder or a tubular rod holder. McCann et al.'s device is not capable of being used from the bank of a river.